


Art for Canvas of Dreams by eurydice72

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: For Arthur Pendragon, France has always been a sanctuary. That's why he chose Paris as a hideaway to get over the dissolution of his engagement. Wandering the narrow streets, he seeks peace of mind. What he never expects to find is a painting of the most mesmerizing man he's ever seen, a canvas he can't escape even in his dreams.</p><p>The story can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4661244">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Canvas of Dreams by eurydice72

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: sophiap has been absolutely indespensible to me this summer as a beta and I have to give her all the props. eurydice72 took my intial drafty-drafty art submission and wrote an original, intriguing, and evocative story. I feel really lucky to have my art attached to it. And a big shout out to the mods of merlinreversebb -- witchyemerald and chosenfire28 for all their hard work.


End file.
